


The Gifts

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Gifts that keep on coming. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, F/M, Gift Giving, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer's eldest brother show's up wanting to talk. About what who knows. But he also wants to see the blessing as well too. What happens next is for you dearie's to read for your self.





	1. Don't call me by that name.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayhaught_supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/gifts).



Lucifer sighed softly to himself as he got out of his car and looked at the police station as he smiled softly. He walked into the police station and smiled at everyone as he passed as he walked towards the one desk and person he couldn't wait to see again. After he and Chloe talked everything threw and because he did kill someone. They would take a professional break but not a romantic break. Though he still played that talk in his head sometimes wondering if he did the right thing.

Ella looked up and went over and hugged Lucifer tightly. "We missed you around here Lucifer. Why did you stay away?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Chloe and I talked about it. I thought a professional break was in order. And I promised her I wouldn't leave town unless I called first at the very least." He patted her on her head.

"That was sweet of you, Lucifer. It's nice to see that after everything that had happened." Ella said with a smile. "Are you two?"

Lucifer cracked up laughing just then as he smiled at her. "It's like being around my baby sister again." He hugged her. "Did you ask her?"

Ella smiled and nodded her head slightly. "I did she told me to ask you." She shook her head slightly. "You two though." She walked away smiling.

Lucifer walked closer towards Chloe's desk. "Hello, detective." He said in that sexy tone of voice of his.

Chloe looked up and smiled at him. "I thought we talked about that Lucifer?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "True but I have been wanting to say it for a while now."

Chloe smiled as she shook her head slightly as Lucifer took a seat next to her desk. "Trixie has missed you."

Lucifer smiled at her. "How is the small little human?"

"Good, she misses her favorite devil though." She said with a smile.

Dan walked in and saw Lucifer sitting there. "Good to see you, man. Chloe told me about the work break. Though strangely enough my pudding cup's are still missing." He looked annoyed.

Lucifer laughed softly. "Has Mazikeen popped in?"

"Yes." He growled as he shook his head slightly.

"How are you doing?" Lucifer asked Dan.

"Some good days and some bad. Knowing her murder isn't here helps though I wish it had been me who did it." Dan said truthfully.

"Well, he did want me dead. He was a trained fighter you might not have lasted long with him Dan." Lucifer said truthfully.

Dan was about to say something when some new voice spoke up that he noticed caused Lucifer to sit bolt right up.

"SAMAEL!" Came the male voice.

Everyone stopped and looked around them confused.

Lucifer groaned. "Please not him. Anyone else but him."

Chloe looked at him confused. "Who?"

The male walked down the stairs and had the same hairstyle as Lucifer and the same suit as him but in a lighter color than him. He removed his sunglasses and revealed very bright blue eyes that looked around the room and stopped when they spotted what he was looking for. "Ah, there is my little Samael trying to hide from me." He said in a German dialectic. "My Kleiner Bruder." He said walking towards Lucifer.

Chloe looked at Lucifer just in time to see him looked rather scared of the German that was walking towards him. "Um, what brother is this one Lucifer?"

The man looked stunned and shocked over the whole thing. "Du hast Luzifer Nicht von deinem ältesten Bruder Gabriel erzählt?"

Lucifer stood up and bonked him on his head. "Speak English you dumbshit." He growled at his brother. He looked at all the confused people. "He said you didn't tell them about me your eldest brother Gabriel." He said simply. "This walking blowhard is my eldest brother Gabriel."

Dan looked at Lucifer. "And your real name is?"

Lucifer growled at him. "Lucifer Morningstar."

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "Its Samael Morningstar our father's guiding light." He pinched his brother's cheeks.

Lucifer shoved his brother off of him. "I don't know who's worse you or our idiot father." He moved his brother further away from him. "Yes, now that you have seen me you can get your little angelic butt back home and back to our father's left side again." He grumbled as he kept trying to remove his brother from the building.

Gabriel held his ground as he reached up and grabbed a hold of Lucifer by his shoulder. "Now, now my sweet little brother we need to talk. It's about our father we can deal with this now or later today your choice."

"Or never that's always a choice?" Lucifer said sternly.

"Not this time. I will meet you at your loft and bring the blessing with you. She should know what this is about. Unless your lying like human's think you're doing all the time Lucifer?" Gabriel then turned and walked out of the police station then.

Lucifer glared after his eldest brother as he went and sat down across from Chloe again.

"You need backup?" Dan looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer blinked then. "With my brother?"

Dan nodded his head slightly.

"Thanks but Gabriel will not start a fight with me alone." He chuckled softly. "None of my brothers would try to take me on alone."

Dan looked at him. "How many of them does it take then?"

"Three of my brother's to take on one of me and all of us not holding back. But that's how its always been since the dawn of time." Lucifer said truthfully.

Dan shook his head slightly. "I offered." He walked away.

Chloe looked across from him. "Why does Gabriel want to see you now after all this time?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I know it's not to fight but he does want you there. So he might still think he can take me on with the blessing around." He winked at her.

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Your lucky I like you the way you are now Lucifer."

Lucifer gave her one of his killer smiles.

Ella walked over then. "How many siblings do you have?"

Lucifer looked at her. "How many angels are there not counting the devil himself?"

Ella blinked slightly. "Without him, there is seven but with him, there are eight."

"Sadly that is true." He said truthfully. "One large family with the devil being the youngest the baby boy of the family."

"Your family took in a total of eight children that's so nice of them!" Ella said happily.

"Yeah great?" Lucifer muttered softly.

Chloe noticed how Lucifer was acting about his family and she stepped in and looked at Ella. "Anything new about that last case?"

Ella blinked slightly. "Yeah, it seems it really was pulled by the victim." She handed over the files and turned and left them alone.

Chloe read over the report and muttered under her breath. "Dam I was hoping she didn't kill herself. Her family is well religious and I'm sure you know where her soul will end up."

Lucifer blinked slightly before he sighed. "Sadly I do." She looked at her. "Same place Dan could end up still."

Chloe sighed softly. "And where do you think I will end up?"

"I could drag you to hell if you want?" He said with a rather boyish grin on his face. "But that depends on what we are when that time comes agreed?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Agreed." She reached over her desk and patted his hand before she took a pen and went to work on her paperwork. "So what do you think your brother wants with you and me?"

"The hell if I know. Hopefully, he doesn't want to drag me back home." He said truthfully. "Or I will deck him."

Chloe smiled softly. "You take on a whole army instead of facing your brother wouldn't you?"

"For you, I take on the whole world's army forces!" Lucifer said with his rather sexy grin of his.

Around noon Chloe finished up her last file for now. "Come on." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the police station with Lucifer following her like a little lost puppy. She got into his car with him. "We are going to go get lunch and talk okay?"

Lucifer nodded his head. "Away from my loft sounds good." He started the car and drove away.

"Why don't you have a key for this?" Chloe asked him.

"Because I turn everything on just like I turn you on. And you turn me on every night in my dreams my little blessing gift." Lucifer said with a grin.

Chloe blushed and shook her head slightly. "Pervert."

Lucifer threw back his head cracking up laughing over that as they parked. He turned and kissed her on her cheek. "I love you, Chloe." He said smiling at her. "More than I thought I could or able too."

Chloe leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You're able, to do a lot of things Lucifer."

"Expect going back to the silver city it seems." He shrugged. "Right now I am fine with not returning but I still miss it every day." He got out of the car and went around and opened her car door for her and helped her out. He bent down and stole a kiss from her lips before he took her hand in his and walked her into the restaurant for lunch then with her hand in hand.

After lunch, they headed towards his car when Chloe's phone went off. She pulled it out and answered it. "A woman was hurt in a hit and run while she was out walking her baby."

Lucifer drove them to the hospital when they got there and walked in together he felt like he was being watched closely. He looked at the people in the waiting room he could see there true face and form. He quietly nodded to them as they seemed shocked to see him walking with a human. He shook his head at them before he turned and followed after Chloe.

Dan stood there waiting for them. "She didn't make it but her baby is safe though." He handed a picture of her to Chloe.

Lucifer looked at the photo and blinked. "I knew her." He saw a look forming in Chloe's mind. "A long and I do mean a long time ago. The name she went by back then wasn't Abby Shine it was Lilith Lake."

Dan wrote those names down. "I will check it out. We are trying to find out who the father of the child is." He turned and looked at Ella. "Did you find the father?"

Ella nodded her head and handed over the baby's birth certificate then. "It says Lucifer is the father."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that. "I never slept with her and I do mean never ever." He shook his head slightly before he walked past them towards the nursery.

"See if you can tell why she would put Lucifer's name on record as the baby's father and I will go talk to him." Chloe walked over to Lucifer. "What are you going to do?"

"See this baby that I know isn't mine." He stopped and looked at her. "I'm not lying to you about that I never slept with her."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Who was she?"

"Lilith was a demon a succubus before she fully came into the powers she was once known as the lady of the lake from Merlin's time." He smiled softly at her. "Back then she wanted to bad Merlin even though they are both from hell." He said simply as they kept on walking towards the nursey. They stopped and looked in together and he could see most of the babies were human and a few weren't. "What one was her baby?"

Chloe pointed towards the little blue bundle. "His name is listed as Gabe." She saw something on his face as he looked at the little baby. "What is it Lucifer?"

"I know who the father is?" Lucifer said simply.

"How can you tell?" Chloe asked simply.

"My brother Gabriel when we were all young had that color of blonde hair." He said simply. "That baby is half demon and half angel and is my nephew, not my son."

"Well, well, well look, boys, our king is hanging around a little human how what's there stupid word?"

"Cute?"

"Yes, that's it cute. You should hand over the child to us your highness." He hissed out the word. "Before you and your little pet get hurt?"

Lucifer spun around and pinned them against the wall behind them. "If we weren't in the hospital I would end you here and now. But I'm ordering you back to hell and you're not taking the baby with you."

The bad guy was about to say something when a guard came over. "What's the matter here?"

Chloe stepped in. "These guys called me a blue sow. And my boyfriend here jumped in as my knight." She patted Lucifer on his arm. "You can let them go, honey, they will watch there tongues from now on isn't that right boys?"

The guys mutely nodded as Lucifer let them go.

The guard smirked softly. "You got a keeper there." He walked the two guys out.

"Where did you hear that before?" He asked looking at her.

"Oh while you took that work break for a bit." She smiled softly as she saw the anger in his eyes over that. "Don't worry the guy is behind bar's if you wanted to. You can scare him into getting mental help later."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I only did it once and he was shooting you and me both." He said truthfully as he turned his head as the doctor stepped out to speak with them. "How is the little boy?"

"Good he wasn't hurt I heard they caught the guy behind the poor boy losing his mother." He looked at Lucifer. "You're the father?"

Lucifer shook his head. "She put my name on the birth certificate but he is clearly the son of my eldest brother Gabriel."

"There is always a reason for why a female would do that. I'm sure you know your brother better then we can guess or her. The baby will be ready to go home in the morning. Try and get a hold of your brother and let him know about the baby a D.N.A test can be done if he wishes. Or the child can be placed in foster care if nothing else Mr. Morningstar." The doctor turned and left them.

"I guess we have another reason to talk to your eldest brother then?" Chloe said simply.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "If that group of demons is downstairs we could have a problem." He looked at Chloe. "Who's watching Trixie tonight?"

"She has a sleepover I guess you want Dan to be around just in case they make a move?" Chloe answered him with a look in her eye.

"Yes if you think he would do it?" Lucifer said simply.

"We will." Dan and Ella both said at the same time.

Lucifer looked at them. "It's just a feeling I got besides I still need to talk to the baby's real father. If not knock him around a bit."

"I understand that with my brother's?" Ella said truthfully. "But who would want to hurt or kidnap that little cutie?"

"I owe you one besides I'm sure Chloe would be guarding him if she didn't think you might strangle your brother I take it?" Dan said with a chuckle.

"Boys will be boys." She said simply as she looked at Lucifer. "Besides he wanted to meet me anyway before we knew about the baby." She walked with Lucifer down to the waiting room when she noticed Lucifer standing still. "Are you okay?"

Lucifer glanced around before he blinked a couple times. "Yeah, let's go." He walked out of the hospital with her towards his car.

A shadowy figure stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets watching Lucifer get in the car. He noticed when Lucifer turned and looked right at him as a slow smirk slid across his lips as he watched him. He bowed his head at the confused look on Lucifer's face as they looked at each other. "One of these days we will see each other again." He said softly to himself as he watched Lucifer drive off.

Azarel walked up to his side. "What are you doing father?"

God turned towards his youngest daughter. "Just watching a very confused Lucifer my daughter." He bent down and hugged her. "You did drop off that gift in Lucifer's loft?"

"Yes, father and made sure I was gone before Gabriel noticed I was there. What is Gabriel going to do about the baby?"

"That is his choice, my daughter." God walked with Azarel out into the sunlight before they both left heading back to the silver city then.


	2. How to break people.

Lucifer couldn't help but shake the feeling when if you asked him he swore he thought he saw his father in the hospital. But he hasn't seen or spoke to his father face to face in centuries.

"What is it Lucifer? You seem to be in a strange mood since we drove away from the hospital? Is it because of your eldest brother?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly as they parked outside of Lux. He turned his car off and turned and looked at her. "This might sound strange but remember who I am when I say this?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. 

"I thought I saw my father as we were leaving the hospital and driving away too." He shook his head slightly. "It's been centuries since I have seen or spoken to him. And it's just a feeling."

"Maybe it was or maybe it was someone who looked like him from when you last saw him. But even your siblings would tell you that your father still loves you." She pointed at herself. "Case in point if you recall he did have me bless into being."

Lucifer leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Your one gift I will never return." He said with that slow grin on his face.

Chloe muttered softly. "Pervert." She laughed softly as they got out of the car and headed into Lux.

Lucifer took Chloe's hand in his as they rode the elevator up to his penthouse.

When the elevator door's opened they found Gabriel drinking. "Ah, Mein Kleiner Bruder ist Jetzt hier und seine Königin."

Lucifer growled at his eldest brother. "English you drunken german angel." He turned and looked at Chloe. "He said, Ah my baby brother is here now and his queen." He let go of Chloe's hand and went over and bonked his brother on his head. "Talk what do you want, why did you sleep with Lilith and knock her up, and also why is our dad here?"

Gabriel sighed softly. "I need your help in protecting Lilith and my son Gabe." He looked at his brother. "How do you know about the baby?"

"Because Lilith was killed earlier today but your son or as its stated my son is safe." Lucifer glared at his brother. "Why did you put my name instead of your own Gabriel?"

"There is a reason why?" Gabriel said simply as he put his hands in his pockets and didn't look at his brother or Chloe.

"Your brother isn't a father figure." Chloe looked at Lucifer. "No offense."

"None taken. And your right I am the devil after all and his son is half angelic and half demonic." Lucifer said simply. "The demon's were there for you weren't they?"

"Yes, that's why we put your name down as the father. If the demon's thought you are the father then they wouldn't go after Gabe." Gabriel said simply. "I'm gifting you my son into your care Lucifer."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Fine what is the other reason you're here and is our father?"

"Dad's just here to look into your life closer with Azarel by his side. Also, father wishes for your return back to hell." Gabriel said simply. "Unless?"

Lucifer glared at his brother until he said unless. "Unless what?"

"You're married, Lucifer?" Gabriel said simply.

"That's still way too soon for us Gabriel even dad should know that we are trying to date!" Lucifer said truthfully. "The end game isn't even close yet and that would be close."

Gabriel sighed softly. "I will let our father know that." He turned and walked to the balcony and flew away.

Lucifer looked at Chloe. "You have to agree it is way too soon even for that talk?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Agreed its a talk for another time after going on dates, not stakeouts."

Lucifer cracked up laughing then. "True."

"I will help you with the baby until you got it your self?" Chloe said with a smile. "Though a judge might not let you take him though. Even though they put you as the baby's father."

Lucifer nodded his head. "But if demon's get a hold of little Gabe then you really don't want to know what they would do to the poor little one." He knew they would likely skin and eat the child while he was still alive or worse torture him for the rest of his life. Or cook him while he is still alive and he couldn't stomach any of that.

"How bad?" Chloe looked at him.

"Would give you nightmares Chloe. Hell, it gives anyone nightmares as they picture any of that happening to a poor innocent baby, child, or person in general." Lucifer looked at her. "Please don't ask me to tell you what they will most likely do to Gabe if they get there hands and claws on him."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Alright." She took his hand in his. "I trust your word." She blinked when her phone rang and she let go of Lucifer's hand and pulled out her phone. "Dan what's up?"

"You two need to get your butts back here a group of guys and girls are trying to get to the baby?" Dan said sounding scared. "And backup isn't coming either for some reason."

Lucifer's face shifted for a moment before he shifted it back before he looked at Chloe. "I can get us there faster if I fly us. Though Dan and Ella could find out the truth?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment. "We are going to have to risk it. If its really bad try and get them as far away from me so you don't have to worry about your self too." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Lucifer smirked softly as he picked her up into his arms as he walked out onto the balcony and his wings came out. He flew them over to the hospital he landed on the helipad as he pulled open the door as they walked in together.

They made it down quickly towards the right floor and they heard the shooting as Chloe pulled out her gun as they moved up behind Dan and Ella.

Ella turned and saw them. "How did you two get here so quickly?"

Lucifer off-handedly spoke. "Helicopter."

"Hand over the baby and you human's may live to see tomorrow." A male voice chuckled.

"Why do they keep saying that?" Dan asked looking at Ella then Chloe.

Ella shrugged her shoulders.

Chloe sighed softly before she looked at Lucifer. "They are you know?"

Lucifer looked at her funny. "If I get your meaning then yes they are." He shook his head slightly. "Dam."

Ella and Dan looked at Lucifer then. "What?"

Lucifer sighed sadly. "Just don't shoot me if you both don't mind." He said walking past them as he walked towards the people around the corner.

Dan looked at Chloe then. "What does he think he's going to do?"

"You're not going to like it and it might break you just holster your guns!" Chloe said not saying anything more until Dan and Ella both did what she asked. "Lucifer really is who he has said all along." She turned and watched Lucifer.

Lucifer stood there glaring at them. "You and the rest of your group will return home and never come after this baby again. As the child is under my protection or you will be ended here and now that is my word of law." He stepped out of Chloe, Dan, and Ella's eyesight as he stood there waiting for them to speak to him.

"Your joking and we will feast on your flesh." The demon went to punch Lucifer in the face when the punch was stopped and his wrist was snapped. "GAH! What are you?"

Lucifer tossed the demon away as he gave him a smirk. "Last chance before I make you all beg for my forgiveness."

A group of demon's attacked Lucifer then. One demon didn't get far as Lucifer stepped on his chest. The second one was punched hard in the chest and sent flying backward. While the third one was flipped over his head and kicked in the chest. "WHAT ARE YOU HUMAN!" He growled at Lucifer.

Lucifer turned and walked towards him as he shifted into his true form. He heard the gasps of the demon's around him, Dan, and Ella as well. "I told you my word is the law. You know who I am anyway. Now beg." He growled at them.

All the demon's suddenly dropped on there knee's. "MY KING!" They all started to bow at him. "Forgive us we didn't know you are aware of the child."

Lucifer growled at them. "Out of my sight now before I send you to Mazikneen for her fun."

All the demon's got up and ran out of there running each other over in fear.

Lucifer turned his face towards Ella and Dan. He blinked when Chloe pointed at his face. "Oh." He shifted back into his true form as he saw the scared and broken look in Dan and Ella's faces. "Really Miss. Lopez, your soul is still safe I just punish those who have done wrong in life like a normal police officer." He chuckled softly. "Where Dan could end up."

Dan paled. "Crap."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Well do you think they will stay gone now?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "If they value there lives they will." He said simply as he saw the strange look Dan and Ella gave him still in that stun/broken look on there faces. "Yes, Mazi is a demon just like I really am the devil himself."

"Are all the story's about you true?" Ella asked with a slight squeak.

"I don't make you do anything you didn't already want to already do. But mostly they are all true I am Lucifer the devil, Satan, Fallen One and you know the rest." Lucifer said simply.

Dan looked at Chloe. "Why aren't you more freaked about this?"

"I found back when he took out Marcus I mean Cain." She said simply. "Marcus was really Cain the first murder." She said simply. "It will take time for it to set in your minds."

The doctor came running in. "All those people are gone." His eyes shifted gold for a moment.

Lucifer looked at him. "Magical?"

The doctor blinked slightly. "Healer but yes if I get your meaning magical and your fallen?"

Lucifer just mutely nodded his head.

The doctor still looked at him. "The baby?"

"Half demon and half angelic by way of my eldest brother!" Lucifer said simply.

The doctor sighed softly. "Alright, we will just release the baby to you. That way they have no reason to come back here and hurt those that are here now." He left and came back a bit later and handed a bunch of papers for Lucifer to sign. "I hope you have someone showing you how to handle a baby?"

Lucifer nodded. "My girlfriend offered and I accepted her offer as well too."

The doctor nodded his head slightly. "I will have a nurse come up with a baby carrier for you and then your free to go with your new son." He turned and left.

Dan pulled Chloe to the side. "Why are you helping him now that you know the truth?"

"What do you mean Dan?"

"He's the devil?"

"I know that. And I am over it already, besides he has been saying it since we first met him."

"True but..."

"Enough Dan you don't have to accept I love him, I'm dating him, or the fact our daughter loves him a lot. But if you tell anyone he is the devil I will tell them your off your rocker. And no one will believe you anyway and don't even think about keeping me from my daughter either because of this too." Chloe said glaring at him.

"Its just too much!" Dan said truthfully as he shook his head slightly before he turned and walked off.

Lucifer looked at Ella. "Are you alright?"

Ella blinked a couple times as she looks at him. "I see a ghost and know a demon too."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I'm not a demon I'm the devil a fallen one if you rather. And you don't see a ghost I know that so-called ghost of yours." He shook his head slightly.

Ella looked at him stunned then. "She isn't a ghost?"

"No, she's my baby sister Azarel." Lucifer chuckled softly. "You're just like her too." He smiled softly. "Would it help you in any way if you had a hug or hug me even?"

"Maybe later on the hug but why would she make me think she is a ghost?" Ella asked him then.

"She thought it was for the best. Besides she thought me and you would make great friends. But you should go rest before your brain explodes with all you have learned so far today." He said with a smile.

Ella nodded her head slightly. "That would be for the best." She turned and quietly walked away.

Chloe walked up to him. "Dan might be a problem later on."

Lucifer looked at her. "More so than Ella."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "This might really mess with her faith."

"Because heaven and hell are very much real as you are to me?" He said with a wicked smile.

Chloe shook her head slightly.

The nurse came in and walked into the nursery and placed Gabe in the baby carrier and handed him to Lucifer. "Your baby."

Lucifer took the handle. "Thanks." He muttered softly as the nurse left. He bent down and whispered into her ear. "In the coming months, I want to make you scream your thanks."

Chloe smiled softly as she took his free arm. "So many gifts around you." She turned her head sharply to look at him. "Your talking about us having sex in front of the baby." She shook her head slightly. "Behave or its never going to happen."

Lucifer grinned at her with a wink. "And more gifts to come too." He walked off the floor and then out of the building hand in hand with her with a smile planted on his lips as they went.

THE END!


End file.
